Anne Marie Augustine de La Tour d'Auvergne
Anne Marie Augustine de la Tour d'Auvergne(May 13th, 1742 - Present) Is a Grandelumierian noblewomen. The first cousin of the Duc de Bouillon, she holds the title Mademoiselle ''d'Évreux .'' Gifted with the talents of poetry and drawing, she is renowned for her familiarity with horses, and is considered a bit more athletic than appropriate. Doing away with feminine expectations, she showcases her intelligence openly, but overshadows it with a sweet and kind disposition. Born in Chateau d'Évreux in 1742, she is observed to be more at peace among the female members of the Imperial Court, despite accusations of being over favorable with women. Soaking up knowledge constantly, she displays a large desire to learn, particularly in agriculture and the sciences. Biography Birth Augustine was born on the 13th of May, 1742 in Chateau d'Évreux, Grandelumiere. Born to Théophane Bastien de La Tour d'Auvergne, Comte d'Évreux, and Christine-Isabelle de La Tour d'Auvergne (née de Clermont de Tonnerre), Comtesse d'Évreux, she was granted the title of Mademoiselle d'Évreux upon birth, as was fitting to the eldest daughter of the Comte d'Évreux. Education A chaotic birth, her mother, the poor Christine-Isabelle died at the age of just 19, due to complications involving Augustine's birth. A bloody and long one, the Comtesse had toiled for three days, until her daughter had arrived into the world. However, it was all for nothing. The weak Madame d'Évreux died of puerperal fever just a week after Augustine's birth. Although a tragedy, many had wondered how the small-hipped, weak and sensitive Christine-Isabelle had even survived the birth of her elder brother, Albert. Thus, it was not a surprise to many on the announcement of her death. Along with the calamity surrounding Augustine's birth, her father had also been stricken with smallpox, where an epidemic had been rampant around the Évreux estate. Augustine and her brother were shielded in their rooms by their governess, Madame Martin, an elderly woman from a provincial, impoverished family. Saved from the plague, the siblings' father was unfortunately not as lucky. Dying of smallpox at just 20, the Comte d'Évreux passed in late 1742, just months after Augustine's birth. Henceforth, upon their father's death, their uncle, Auguste-Cesare Francois, Duc de Bouillon, had the pair brought to Chateau de Touraille, the family's seat, to be educated. Here, Augustine was given a modest but respectable education. Tutored in the feminine subjects of drawing, religion, embroidery, French, Spanish, history and a few others, she was taught as was seen appropriate for her station. Instead of being sent to a convent, as most girls were, she instead continued her education, along with her brother at the Chateau. As her uncle despised his own son, he reportedly treated the children much better than his own child and considered the pair "his true children". Adolescence ' Despite her average education, Augustine soon demonstrated a love of learning and information. Soon, she could be discovered browsing the large library at Touraille. Reading everything, from literature to science, and agriculture to history, as time wore on, she displayed a vast knowledge on a variety of topics. However, nonetheless she was noted to have spent numerous days outdoors. Having a love for athletics and horseback riding, she would often go riding with a lady companion, as was expected, many a day. In 1756, her beloved uncle died. Thankfully for her, her cousin, Louis-Auguste Xavier, the now Duc de Bouillon, took an a liking to the siblings, as his father did. Although their relationship was ripe with strife, it was observed that they shared a posthumous love of Augustine and her brother. In fact, wishing to cement his dynasty as experienced courtiers, he notified the two that they'd be going to court in early 1758. After the appropriate training in court etiquette and protocol, Augustine was presented at court by the Dowager Marquise de Louvois, a sister of her cousin's mother. The court found her tender and sweet personality ''"charming" ''and ''"delightful". She was noted to have stayed by her brother often, who had been presented earlier that same year. Mixing between factions and groups at court, she soon became an experienced courtier and mastered the charm and intrigue required in the arena of Chateau de Argenteuil. Not considered any one of the two extremes present at the court, she was seen staying mostly to herself, bar her relations and a few close friends she had made at court. '''Personality and Appearance Personality Donating excessively to charities and such, she enjoyed acts of kindness and prided herself on always being caring and welcoming to others. A perfect courtier, she was seen as having a virtuous character and incorporated the rigorous court etiquette into her personal schedule. Having many friends at court, many enjoyed her well-mannered temperament, although she did feel more comfortable among individuals of her gender. Appearance No great beauty, she was neither exceptionally beautiful nor terribly ugly. With mousy brown hair that often looked washed out, it was stringy and came to a light grey color when powdered. With rosy lips and cheeks, she had no need to use rouge, but did use makeup and other cosmetics to enhance her appearance. With dark blue eyes, her features were completed with a small button nose and large, full lips. Of good figure, similar to her mother's, it due to her abstention of sweets. She had a full bossom and thin waist, which was said to be her most coveted feature. Described as of average beauty, she made no great impression upon her presentation at court. Titles and Styles 13th May, 1742 - Present ''Her Ladyship, Mademoiselle d'Évreux''Category:House La Tour d'AuvergneCategory:Grandelumierian NobilityCategory:Grandelumierian DukesCategory:18th Century BirthsCategory:Imperial Court